Unwanted Marriage
by Kinzzy89
Summary: Everything was normal, until my Father told me i was getting married. I can't stand the man i'm married to. And i think i'm in love with his brother. Trust me guys, this is DerekxChloe even it doesn't seem it at first. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm back! With a little bit more writing experience now! I'm sorry ive been gone and im sorry that im no longer continuing my last story. But heres another and tell me what you guys think and if you would love to see another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, so jealous!

I want Real feed back guys! Enjoy!

* * *

"Miss. Chloe, your Father is requesting you in his study."

I looked up and placed my quill down, nodding to the maid in my door in silence.

I was so close to finishing my last paragraph that I didn't even want to get up and see him. Knowing Father however, got me to stand up and stretch out my back. If he wanted to talk, he'd come down here to pester me and I would never finish.

Ink was splattered all over my hands again, but I refrained from wiping them on my dress. Mostly, because Natalie was staring at me. That was one scolding I didn't want to have with her again. I rubbed my hands together, trying to take off at least some of the ink, too no prevail. Oh well. I walked out my bedroom door, Natalie closing the door behind us. She was a step behind me, as always. Father had instructed the maids and butlers to do so, but it still saddened me. Natalie was more than just my personal maid, she was the Mother I often turned to for advice, as were most of the woman working in my house. But she had taken care of me the most out of everyone when Father was gone on business trips. We walked together down the hall in a comfortable silence, and I looked at every painting that we passed by. It was scary, really, to see a personal portrait of me year after year. The first couple with my Mother and Father behind me, the rest with just my Father and I. My chest tightened for a few seconds.

"Good Afternoon, my Lady. Your Father has been expecting you." Daniel said with a small smile. I smiled back in return. He opened the door for me and Natalie squeezed my hand before she left down the hall. I stared at her in question, but didn't think too much of it.

"Thank you, Daniel." I said as I walked in to my Father's study.

"Father, you summoned for me?" I asked, going towards the fire place to warm up my hands.

"Yes, thank you, Daniel, you may leave us now." My Father said sitting behind his desk.

Daniel bowed to his waist, and left my Father and I to ourselves. I traveled my way to his couch and plopped myself down. "Always so formal, Father. It was just me and Daniel." I laughed, tucking my legs under me. He grunted, and continued to scribble down on his papers. I leaned my head on my hand that I rested on the arm of the couch, and blew hair out of my face. Maybe I should have came a little later, he was in his work zone right now.

"I have to be formal at all times Chloe, or I could catch myself slobbering from the mouth every time I see food like a certain someone in the room." He chuckled.

I made a face of mock horror, "It was one time!"

He waved it away with his hand, but didn't take his attention away from his papers. "Chloe, as you know, your birthday is coming up." He started.

"So? Did you get me my own study finally?! Oh Father, thank you! I can finally write in peace and not be bothered-"

"Chloe."

"by those stupid squirrels that live outside my window! How can such a cute animal be so annoying? They purposefully throw things at my window, Father. They-"

"Chloe."

"Eat their stupid acorns then throw the shells right at my window those little jerks. Oh! I could make it black, white and red! It would be so-"

"Chloe! You're getting married."

"Cute. . . Pardon me?" I hesitated. He looked at me with a blank stare and a grim frown.

"You're getting married on your birthday. It's been planned since before your sixteenth birthday, the day it was originally planned." He said, moving the finished documents to the side and starting a new stack.

"Father you must be joking." I nervously chuckled.

"I am not." He replied.

"I will not!" I yelled, shooting up from the couch. "You do not control me and I will not marry a stranger! It's my life I will decide what to do with it!"my cheeks fuming.

"You will not yell at me in my own home, being my daughter or not! SIT DOWN!" he screamed back at me, slamming his hand down onto his papers.

I refused and stared at him, face red.

"Do you really believe I would just decide this? Do you think I want to marry off my only child, my daughter? You listen now and listen good, kid. The Bae family helped us a great deal in the past. When your Mother died, there were so many bills. Thank had fired me because I refused to go in and Chloe I couldn't take care of you on my own. Thankfully, Natalie, Daniel and a few others offered to stay without pay to help us. I took out loan after loan and gambled most it away. But Mr. Bae, a long friend, helped me come out of my darkness and got me back on my feet. A job, paid bills, care and money for you. Money after money to no expense he gave to us. The Bae's are a noble family. Well respected. Marrying you to one of his son's would bring our family name honor and great respect. That family has done a lot for us and you will serve your duty as a Saunders woman. You will marry that boy!" he finished, smoothing out the hair he had messed up.

I stared down at the floor, face emotionless.

"Chloe, on April Fifth, your birthday, you will be married. You will smile. You will go through with this for your family."

"What is his name?"

I looked up to my Father, eyes glistening and cheeks puffed.

"His name is Derek. Derek Souza."

* * *

"Oh Chloe, you look absolutely adorable girl." Rae exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. Rae had been my friend for a few years now, and I decided she would be the best choice to be my maid of honor. Plus, it was a little easier to have her here with me through this. . . situation.

I stood next to Rae, Natalie and a few other maids finishing up my dress.

My dress was A-line, fitted at the bodice and flowing out to the ground with an unbroken line. The neckline was strapless sweetheart, top half as a heart. It had a bisque waistline, waist line featuring a low v shape. Its fabric was chiffon, delicate, sheer, and transparent, with a soft finish. Though, added a few extra layers due to its transparent like quality. It was a cream color, and a veil sat on my head.

My hair was in golden waves, and flowed down to my mid back. My lips were a delicate pink, natural eye make up with thin eye liner to keep my eyes from seeming to large. My bouquet was white roses, with one blue rose in the middle. Yes, not to be conceited, I was dazzling.

I was the image of a perfect, happy bride. But happy, I was not.

I looked at myself in the mirror, disgusted with the veil that hid my face. It was my Mothers veil, and before today, I was excited to wear this on my wedding day. To have my Mother with me, but now, I couldn't enjoy its beauty.

"You really are lucky. The beauty, the brains, the hunk you're about to marry." Rae swooned, fanning herself with her hand.

"Rae, I haven't even met him before. I'm getting married to a man who doesn't even know anything about me except my name. How could I be lucky?" I exclaimed, pulling the veil from my head and tossing it onto the love seat next to the window.

Rae frowned, her eyes filled with pity. I stood, looking out the window with my arms crossed. Children ran around, ducking behind adults and running under dessert tables. One chubby toddler ran into Father's legs, and I almost laughed. Almost. Guests were swarmed into their chatting groups, talking, smiling. I could only imagine what they were saying. I saw my Father turn towards the tiny cottage and begin his way towards us. It was time. I felt hands place the veil back on my head, gently. Rae caressed my hair.

"Honestly Chloe, it could be worse. Derek isn't a bad guy, and isn't bad looking either. He's very isolated, so its not like you'll be around the guy that much anyway. Everything will be okay." Rae said softly, giving me reassuring smile. I couldn't give one back to her.

"Chloe? Come on, everything's ready." My Father appeared from the door way, smiling at me. He offered me his arm and I stood there. Only till I noticed his eyes were sad did I take his arm.

When my Father and I entered the garden, music began to play. I had never been fond of getting married in a church. Not that I had anything against people who do, it just wasn't my cup of tea. And surprisingly, Derek had also said the same. It was spring, and every flower was in bloom. The air smelled sweet and the sunlight bounced off my skin. The 'awe's' were heard when my dress sparkled. When I blank, glitter fell from my eyelashes. With my bouquet in one hand, and the other around my fathers arm, I squeezed. A tall figure with his back to us stood at the altar, unmoving. I looked away, refusing to see him or his face.

The ground beneath me was lush grass, but hard enough to wear my heels wouldn't dig through. Pedals were scattered everywhere, and lanterns hung from the trees. I interlay chuckled at the ladies over sized hats that sat on their heads, and their husband's sad faces when gazing at their wives then at me. Again, I wasn't conceded, I just wasn't dense either. My wedding was a beautiful sight, but I couldn't really enjoy it when my Father stopped, kissed my head, and placed me next to the stranger standing there.

He didn't turn to look at me, and I didn't either. I was numb, and my hands shook when they connected with his. Rae stood next to me, holding my bouquet, silently nodding to me. I didn't look at his face, not when I said my vows. Not when we both said: "I do." Not when he lifted my veil from my face. Not when his lips connected with mine and the crowned cooed. I felt nothing.

* * *

"Father, please. Why couldn't I live at home and we could just throw him in the basement? I'm sure he'd like it in there." I sneered, sitting by the open door of the carriage.

"Chloe, stop it. That is no way for a new Wife to speak. Derek has his own home, it's only logical. Plus, you have more spare bedrooms for when you two start to have-" he coughed uncomfortably, "children." He shuffled from one foot to the other. "Now come out of the carriage."

"No."I huffed.

"Chloe."

"No."

"Should I go get Derek to get you out himself?" My Father threatened.

I grumbled, climbing out the carriage, my pettiskirt getting caught on the door handle. Daniel and a few other of Derek's butlers were carrying my bags into his mansion. It was grand, I could tell it was made from polished marble. Windows were all over the house, and trees were everywhere around it. A fountain was placed just outside on the front lawn, and I drank in its beauty as Father and I walked down the gravel pathway.

"Saunders!" a voiced yelled.

My Father and I looked to the right, a tall man walking towards us with two men on each side of him.

"Bae!" Father laughed, embracing the man in a quick man hug.

"It's good to see you my friend. And you as well, Mrs. Souza." He grinned.

"Um, please just call me Chloe."

"Of course, my dear. Unless your Father would be fine if I called you Daughter, now." He laughed a belly laugh, slapping Father on the back. "My name is Kit, you may call me that or Father if you so desire. Anything but Mr. Bae. Your old man is the only one who keeps with that formal crap. It's an honor to have you as my daughter in-law, Chloe." He gently squeezed my shoulder.

I smiled, and replied with, "It's nice to meet you."

"Now wait just a minute, there." Father said.

"Come, Saunders! Let's go into town and celebrate our children's marriage!" Kit hollered.

"I don't know, I'm sure Chloe wants me here."

"Nonsense! Chloe dear, do you mind? I'll have him back later, but now, we drink!" Kit yelled, laughing and dragging Father away.

I stood there, dumbfounded, reaching out towards my Father.

"Your Father will be alright, My Father and him are actually secretly best friends."

I turned towards the young man speaking to me, and blushed a bit.

"Hello, I'm Simon Bae. Derek's brother. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Chloe." His eyes gleamed.

My face stayed hot.

"Would you like me to show you around? I don't live here, but I do know every inch of this place." He offered.

I stood, unknowing of what to say. Was this allowed? He has a very trusting smile, and my stomach flipped. But as I was about to say yes, a flustered maid ran up to us.

"Sir! Master has requested you join them on their trip into town."

"Tell him I'm busy." He rolled his eyes.

"He said 'no you aren't.'"

"Tell him yes I am." He countered.

"Sir, he's demanding you join, or he'll set your studio on fire if you don't 'bring your scrawny ass to the carriage now.'" She blushed.

"Damn old man, he's knows exactly what I will say." Simon laughed. "Very well, I'm going. As for you Miss. Chloe, it was very nice to meet you. And we will meet again, soon." He bent and brought my hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss.

A grunt came from the man behind us, and Simon's mischievous eyes met his brothers.

"I am sorry, Brother. But I couldn't help myself." Simon said.

"If you get your own wife you can do that to her." The other man grumbled.

"Ah yes, I suppose that's true." Simon agreed, walking away, waving behind him.

The two of us stood there, awkwardly. I turned away. I didn't think I would meet him so soon, and frankly, I didn't want to. My eyes searched for anyone I knew, Daniel or Natalie maybe. But no one appeared to help and I wrung my fingers together.

"Are you going to follow me or just stand there?" his gruff voice carried to me.

I frowned.

"In case you haven't noticed asshole, I'm in front of you. You kind of have to be ahead of me to lead me." I hissed.

God, give me strength.

Hot fingers wrapped around my wrists, and I gasped. I tried to paw his hands off, not liking his tan skin against my pale wrist. His grasp tightened, and a whimper escaped my throat. He brought his face in front of mine, but I closed my eyes, tight.

"Look at me." He growled.

I shook my head. "Get lost."

"Listen here, Saunders. If you think I'm happy about our Fathers 'arrangement', you'd be wrong. I did not ask for this marriage, and I did not want this marriage. So don't be think you are the only one angry. But while you live under my house, as my wife, you will treat me with respect as I will do to you." He said through his teeth.

"Ha. I don't have to do anything you say, Souza." I countered. He pulled me in closer.

"I could always make you." He threatened.

I was silent before I said, "I could always kill you."

My wrist was released, and he took a step back to look at me, at least I think so, my eyes were still closed.

"Saunders, I offer an idea. You stay out of my way; I will stay out of yours. We will have dinner together to practice out act as a married couple, for when guests come over and we will share a bed due to the fact my help is already moving your things there. You will join me at events and will convince others we are happy, to not bring trouble to our Fathers, and to not disgrace any of our families names. But inside these walls we will do our own thing." He finished.

"Alex will show you around. I will see you at dinner." He said, and I heard him walk away. I opened my eyes, seeing him, well, the back of him, leaving me there while his butler came to my side.

Before his butler made his whole way to me, I glared at the direction Derek walked away in and mumbled, "Asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm back. Don't hate me for the long time I was away. School and work make it so hard for me to write my chapters. Here is the second though! I love the reviews guys, if you have anything thoughts of it don't hesitate to call me out on anything. Love it hate it let me know! Thanks so much for the love!

* * *

I really, really hated hair pins.

I hissed in pain as I took yet another stupid hair pin out of this ridiculous bob that horribly mean maid created. Unlatching the last few that were left, my hair finally fell down to my back and I sighed In relief. It was hurting the entire time during dinner, and I considering throwing my spoon at the maids grim face when she smirked at me. Maybe a fork instead. My eyes looked tired, hell my whole face looked tired. I bent to try and get my brush, but I sucked in air in pain.

"This stupid dress!" I reached back to try and undo the seams, but I could barely reach. I seriously had some bad genetics, especially if I could reach my back. Maybe I just gained weight. . . that could be a possibility. I've been stress eating, thanks to Derek, I don't know why but every time I see him I always had some bread in my hand waiting to be eating. I'm not going to complain, I love bread. But maybe I should switch to apples, cause this dress was constricting on my lungs to much for me to bare right now.

"Ma'am?"

Placing my hands on my hips, I turned to the maid at my door. She smiled nervously at me, tugging at some loose hair from her pony tail. Wow, she had some pretty hair. . . Life isn't fair.

"Yes?"

"Master Derek has requested you join him tonight." She said, looking around my make shift room.

"Tell him no way, not till we're dead and in our graves will I lay next to him again." I shuddered.

I had gone through with Derek's stupid plan, we shared a room for a good three days before I grabbed my pillow and blanket and ran out the room, purposefully slamming the door as loud as I could. Derek was the WORST person to sleep next to. He was huge. His bed was a king. I'm tiny. Do you see how this could be a problem? I didn't. But apparently if you're to big, it can be a major problem. I didn't even have half the bed. I had one fourth of the bed. And I put pillows in between us so he wouldn't get any ideas when we were sleeping, which left me with half of my one fourth. A half of one fourth! And he said I snored! And I SO do not snore.

The maid laughed, my eyebrows shot up. When her eyes met mine she blushed, looking away.

"Sorry ma'am."

"Its alright."

Silence was between us for maybe only a few seconds, but it felt like a few minutes. Was I being rude?

"Ma'am, i know that you said no, but Master Derek was persistent that you join him in these few minutes." the maid voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't care. I'm not sleeping near that guy ever again." I shooed her away.

She giggled once again, staying at her place at the door.

"May I ask why you don't like Master Derek so much?" she questioned, one hand resting gently on the door knob.

I met her gaze and glowered. "Because he is a a-hole."

That's when she really started to laugh at me. Her eyes twinkled and i couldn't help but blush and smile. This girl was weird.

"What's your name?"

"Lynne." she replied.

"Help me undress Lynne?" I gestured her is this time, it felt kind of weird beckoning her in. . . I've really let the power get into my head lately.

Her eyes widened in shock. Had i really been that mean to her? Probably, i just really missed Natalie. But i really should grow up, Lynne seemed genuinely kind.

"Yes Ma'am."

I really missed my home. I hated taking baths in the same place that Derek did. Its super awkward. Really, i found his shaving tool the other day, grossest thing I've ever seen. I'm NOT kidding. But it wasn't just his nasty shaving tools. I missed my desk my father carved for me. I missed my quill, the feathers worn and the point not as sharp as it once was. I missed how my room always had a faint smell of baby's breath and lavender. How I was allowed to cook in the kitchen whenever i wanted. The butterfly nests in the garden. I even missed the chip in my floor from my father standing in the same spot over and over again with his cane digging into it. I missed seeing my mother every day. I really missed my home.

"Where are you from Lynne?" i heard myself ask.

"Where am i from? I think somewhere in the South ma'am."

"What part of the South?"

"I can't exactly remember. . ." her voice faltered. . .

My nightgown went over my head, and she stood in front of me. Taking out the remainder bobby pins, i got to look closely at her face. Her bottom lip was slightly sucked in and her eyes were glossed over. Oh, i really am a jerk. She made me sit down, and i wrung my fingers together in nervousness. It felt so good when someone other than yourself was brushing your hair. I remember my mother brushing my hair every night at the same time, and the realization of how much hurt Lynne must be feeling washed through me. It would be terrible if i couldn't remember my mother, or my father. Or the white three story building i had. I gently laid my hand on her, she was in mid brush.

"I'm sorry for asking Lynne."

When she was silent my heart beat quickened. She really was mad at me, why do i do that? I wish i just could keep my mouth shut, that would help every-

"It's alright ma'am. It was a long time ago, you didn't know. Thank you for the apology though." I tilted my head up to look at her, and I felt my cheeks blush when we made eye contact. She was smiling so brightly at me I felt embarrassed.

"Miss?" a third voice carried from the now open bedroom door. "Master Derek is insists that you join him in his room. I'm not sure if Maid Lynne informed you or not." she tossed a hard look at Lynne, and i felt Lynne's hand tense up. I reached up to take the brush out of her hands, and sighed while standing up.

"She did inform me, i just refused to go till she helped me get ready for bed." i placed the brush down on the dresser closest to my bed. The maid before us looked at Lynne in question, eyes slightly wide.

"You let Maid Lynne help you for bed?"

"Yes, and i would really appreciate it if you make her my main Maid if you would." i gave my most dazzling smile.

"I'll leave you with the details Lynne, i guess i have to go see the a-hole." i mumbled under my breath while exciting my room.

Hopefully that will give Lynne some air and acceptance from the other Maids. These can be extremely judgmental around here it seems. The walk from my 'room' to Derek's was short, it was only down the hall. This makes me believe even more he's a lazy bag of nothing. I opened the door rather loudly, and when it closed i leaned against it with my arms crossed around my chest. He was standing next to his bed, staring out the window. His shoulders were raised but his posture was whole.

"Chloe."

"Souza." I replied, half halfheartedly. "What's so important that you had to tell me?"

He motioned for me to sit on the bed, but i refuse by standing still at the door. He sighed and laid down, an arm laid down across his closed eyes. From here he looked kinda cute. Tired, but cute. I almost felt bad for being slightly mean until i heard his reply.

"Everyone has been asking me when we plan to have kids."

My mouth dropped open, but his eyes were still closed. I felt the anger starting to rise up, and not with embarrassment.

"Our fathers ask for a grandson or granddaughter by next year, in June preferably."

I bristled.

"So September would be the ideal time to start. If its a girl we can figure out something, but for a boy i think it should be named after my father or yours. Just depends who he looks like more." He sat up finally, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I'm not one hundred percent certain where we will-"

The slap was louder than i thought it would be. Derek's face held utter shock, and my hand tingled. It gave me a small amount of pride to see the look on his face, regardless of my hand hurting or not. How dare he?

"I am not a piece of meat. I am not a play doll for you. I am a human being. I have thoughts and i have a voice. I have a saying in all of this wither you believe i should or if i shouldn't. Y-you don't get to control my life!" i blubbered, rubbing my face furiously.

"You think i wanted to have all this right now in my life? To be told what do for my family regardless of my protesting? You don't think i wish to live like my brother and live life everyday the way i wanted?" He stood up, staring down at me the closer he got. "You think you are the only one in pain?"

"Y-you've made no gesture to show me you were against it." i backed up the closer he got, but soon i ran out of room. He had me back up against the wall now, and arm above my head the other on the side, trapping me where i stood. I swallowed loudly, but held my ground.

"I was." For some reason that made my heart squeeze roughly. "You made it so hard to try to like you. . . "

"You were the one acting like a dick-head!"

"You're such a child. What kind of a Saunders woman says dick-head?"

I blushed madly, i wonder if he would be smirking if i took my foot and hit him right in the golden-

"Chloe."

Our eyes met. I could have sworn his eyes were glowing. Suddenly, i realized what position i was in at the moment. Shoving against his chest, or at least my attempt to, i ducked under his arm, running straight for the door.

"Jesus, who do you think you are? You're not getting any of this." I fumed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I grabbed the handle and tugged it hard to close the door with the loudest slam i could. If i hadn't known better, i swear i could here Derek sigh, maybe i even saw him frown. Nah.

"Chloe we need to talk about this. . ."

"Leave me alone Derek. If you want a baby go adopt one!" i shouted at him , not turning around as i walked down the hallway.

How had he gotten to door to open it that fast? The staircase was dark, and i went down them fast but not to fast to where i would fall to my death. Almost did that once, it was really embarrassing.

The phantom of Derek's grasp on my wrist was still there, and i rubbed at him. I felt the tears sting at my eyes, my vision going blurry. I tried to shake it off, almost ran into a stupid table or whatever it is. It was to dark for me to really see what it was. How could my Father ask of such a thing? Was Derek lying? Or did Father really ask for that? My lip was trembling now. I finally reached the front door, and as i opened it and ran out i was blocked by a hard force.

"Ms. Saunders?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So please forgive me, i know it's been months since i've updated anything! Your guys words of encouragment were so kind, they i had to make up a new chapter! I'd love it if you guys messaged me, i love getting to know people who take the time to read my stories. As always, i love honest feedback! Don't hold back! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

"Mr. Bae? What are you doing here at this time at night?"

"It seems I forgot my sketchbook in Derek's study the other day and I've come to fetch it. I apologize for the late hour but it seems my mind wouldn't sleep till I got it." He smiled at me sheepishly. "And please, just call me Simon."

"Oh, so sorry, I wasn't sure if that was alright or not." A nervous giggle escaped my lips.

I wonder if Simon did this often, he didn't really seem all that fazed. An awkward silence came across us, I mentally face-palmed. You're loosing him, Chloe! Say something!

"Uh, would you like to come in?" I asked, looking behind my shoulder. No sight of Derek thank the Goddess.

"Yes, please. Um, perhaps I could lend you my coat Miss. Saunders?" My gaze met Simon's as he walked into the front room, and I looked at him in question.

He cleared his throat.

Hm, it's a bit reassuring he was awkward, made me feel better in a weird way. That sounded awful, but it was the truth. If a man is that perfect, there's obviously a bigger secret to him.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I appreciate the offer, though." I tried to give him my sweetest smile.

"Well, I know it's not my place to question your motives, but are you sure you want to go outside in-" he gestured the length of my body. "- that?"

It was at that moment I realized I was in my nightgown. Not just any nightgown. But the gown Rae got me for my sixteenth birthday. The gown she poorly wrapped and could barely hold in her laughter at. It was a rickety thing, simple cotton in a worn out pale pink. The kind of pink you pictured an old woman having on her bedspread. There were rabbits in the same pink sewn on to the bottom hem. Rabbits, not even bunnies. Oh heavens, this can't be happening. Out of shame for myself more, puberty hadn't done me kindly just quite yet either. It's been a full year since I was gifted this dreaded thing and it still hung loose around my chest. Damn my Fathers genetics.

"Um. Right. So. Could I see that coat you were talking about before?" red covered my face. Not just my cheeks, but face. Why does this always happen to me?

He shrugged it off and quickly handed it over to me, which I gladly took. I placed it on, and embraced the warmth he had put in it. How embarrassing.

"Please take as long as you need, I think Derek is in bed but I'm not quite sure." I slipped past him and went through the front door, closing it before he could respond to me.

"Gosh Chloe! You couldn't remember to grab a coat before you ran out of the room? Then again I wouldn't want to wear Derek's things. Ugh, who knows what that guy does to his clothes. I've seen what he does to his socks, no thank you." A shudder ran through me. Ew.

In the middle of the banter with myself I noticed I was walking to the fountain. It was beautiful, really. I wondered if this belonged to the owner before or if Derek asked for this himself. The water was black but you could still see the reflection of the stars above. My fingers reached slowly towards the coolness as I sat down on the stone outer rim.

I wonder what I would be doing if I was home right now. A smile crept across my face. I would be writing, no doubt. Motion pictures were so interesting. . . Sometimes I pictured myself in one, I would be wearing peasant clothing, (preferably a dark blue summer gown with baby blue ribbon around my waist, who cares if they only see it in black and white?), owning my own little bakery shop. Where a old woman came in everyday at two in the evening for my freshly made croissant rolls with chocolate in the inside. Where a man would come in every other week and order a bread roll with cheddar melted on top and ask me for my hand. I would laugh and refuse kindly but he would still come back with a hopeful heart. What? I'm secretly a hopeless romantic, sue me.

Life was easier that way, i think. I could be anything, do anything. Go anywhere and everywhere. No one questioned my motives. No one would question my actions. Sometimes I think it would be easier to be a man. Be in charge instead of being expected to stay by the head of the house's side as pretty decoration.

That was one thing my mother wasn't. A decoration. My Father knew she wouldn't be like the rest of the other wives, to the side and saying nothing but having a pretty face on and directing where the petunias went. She spoke her mind to Father's business partners when they came over for dinner. And they adored her, even when she would sometimes refer to them as gossiping hens. My Mother never allowed my Father to put me to the side like all the other wealthy mans daughters. She had said i was better than that. That i had something to give to this world other than more hand made doilies and judging eyes. At the time i wasn't sure i believed her. I didn't feel like i had much to give, not like she did anyway.

It was only when i watched my first motion picture that I knew that was my passion. And no i don't mean being the star actress. The script is what i enjoy. Being able to have my creation come to life by directing is the greatest happiness i could have. But a fantasy here and there with a certain someone being the heroine never hurt anyone.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Ah!" I yelled, turning my head to see Simon standing there looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry, did i scare you?" He asked.

"Well that's usually what someone screaming means." I muttered.

Simon chuckled at me. Oops!, He heard me.

"You know Ms. Saunders, you're quite the character."

Quite the character? Was that good or bad?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, here you are. A beautiful young lady, who isn't afraid to speak her peace and sits crisscrossed in a nightgown outside late at night. You're just very different than the ladies I have met." he finished, sitting down besides me.

"Sorry. I'm usually not like this, i'm just. . . tired i suppose." I lied. Who was i kidding? I was like this all the time. "Um, i meant to ask you, why do you call me Ms. Saunders if you asked me to refer to you as Simon? Technically it's Souza now."

"Well. I guess because it makes it a little easier."

"Makes what a little easier?" I asked softly. I noticed he had made his way to sit down next to me. His hand was resting maybe three inches away from mine. My heart started to skip a beat.

"Pretending you didn't marry my brother."

I stopped breathing.

His eyes met mine and I could see my blushing face in his reflection. It would have been nice to marry Simon instead of Derek, I think. I would still have been angry I'm sure, but it would have been easy to get to know him. He was kind. Anyone could see that. His smile was honest and everything he said had a ring of truth to it. Even now I didn't know much about him, but I knew he would have been good to me. It wouldn't harm anyone if I were to give a small thanks-for-welcoming-me-into-your-family kiss would it? I doubt Derek would care.

Simon moved his fingers barely closer to mine, they were almost touching. His breathing became the tinniest bit shallower. He was so intoxicating. . .

He leaned in.

I leaned forward.

Oh goddess. We were so close. Don't faint, don't faint!

"Ma'am?"

"Lynne!" I stood up fast, and winced in pain. I rubbed my head in confusion and looked down at Simon who was still sitting. He was holding his nose with both hands and had his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Simon! Oh gosh I'm so sorry! It was an accident I didn't mean to I swear, she just scared me and I didn't know what I was doing and just over reacted and-."

"Miss. Saunders it's alright. I understand. Truth be told miss Lynne also gave me fright just as much as she did you." He laughed, still holding his nose with one hand.

The three of us just kind of stood there. Lynne wouldn't look Simon in the eyes, Simon with a brave face on, and me in horror. I hit him in the nose. With my head! Tonight really wasn't my night.

"Ma'am. I hate to . . . interrupt, but when you never returned to your room after your talk with Master Derek I decided to come looking for you. I think it'd be best if we went inside now, it's getting colder by the minute." Lynne shuffled from one foot to the other, and tugged on her braid nervously.

"Right. Of course. Thank you Lynne." I patted her arm in thanks. I started to shrug of Simon's coat but his hand on mine stopped me. "Simon?"

"Keep it. I'll come for it another day."

"No way, it's getting cold out here. You can't go home without it, you'll freeze."

"I'll be fine don't worry. It's nothing but a small breeze. Think of it as welcome to the family present in fact." His mouth said, but his eyes said another. This man. "You should go inside however, before you catch a cold. I would hate to miss you at the business dinner tomorrow night because of a silly cold. I couldn't bare to live with the guilt. So with that, a bid you ladies a goodnight. See you soon, Miss. Saunders." He brought my hand up to his lips, and ever so gently laid a kiss upon It. A shudder ran up my spine.

"Goodnight." I waved him goodbye.

All I could do was stand there. He was so cute! I've never liked some man so fast before. Or ever in that matter. It's not that I didn't want to be in a relationship, there just wasn't ever anyone who captured my attention. Rae has had many suitors, been on many dates. I wont lie and say there weren't times when I was jealous of her. It would have been nice to been asked to a ball here and there, or maybe a breakfast gathering. I didn't think I was ugly, Rae made sure I didn't. My personality seemed to be the cause of it. Like my mother, I didn't want to pushed to the side. I just approached it different. I had made the boys see me as an equal. They were going hunting on a Sunday? I was going. They were wrestling in the middle of the yard? Here I come. I was a real tomboy back then, and I had many friendships, just all with boys.

When my Mother died, my Father shut down from the world. Most of our neighbors didn't like how it made their reputation look, living next to a man who's wife died, a man who was lost in debt and depression longer than the appropriate mourning time. Due to that, many of my friends moved out of the neighbor hood. Many of the newcomers had many daughters, and though I wanted to join in tea time I didn't feel completely welcomed. They were kind, it was the looks of pity of not having a Mother and instead having a ill Father is what I didn't like. Rae was the only one who had took the time to get to know me. Prima Diva Rae of all people. It makes me laugh now.

But back to the topic at hand, I wasn't used to these feelings. I shook my head furiously.

What was I doing? I was married not even a few days before, and here I was almost kissing my husbands brother. Now, don't get me wrong. I could care less about what Derek thought. But I wasn't raised this way. Even if I didn't like it, I was going to keep the vows I made. Then again, I did say them with my fingers crossed. . .

"Ma'am?"

"Oh Lynne! I'm so sorry. I was just lost in thought for a moment. Should we go back inside?"

"Yes Ma'am." The walk inside and up the stairs was quiet. My embarrassment still stood, what was I supposed to say to her? Hey, I know it looks like I was flirting with my husbands brother but we were just talking, honestly. Ha. I couldn't even think that believable. When we were finally in my room, I hung Simons coat over the chair by my vanity. I took the fabric in-between my fingers and smiled a small smile. It couldn't hurt anyone if I were to like Simon. He wasn't married, he wasn't engaged. I couldn't be with him, no. But I could admire him from a reasonably close distance.

Walking over to my bed, I noticed Lynne had my hairbrush in her hand and was biting the inside of her cheek,

"Is everything okay?"

"Pardon me, I know I brushed your hair earlier but would it be acceptable if I brushed it once more before Misses went to bed? The tangles will get far worse when you sleep throughout the night." she asked, held tilted down in a small bow.

"Of course, I don't mind. You know Lynne you can just call me Chloe. You don't have to keep on with the whole Ma'am thing. I'm not really a Ma'am kind of person." I laughed.

Her brushing faltered but didn't stop. "Are you sure?" She hesitated. "I don't think Master Derek with think to kindly to me calling you that."

"I could care less. I consider you a friend, not a maid. It's fine, honest."

"Thank you, Chloe." Her voice was soft and sweet. She ran her fingers through my hair, It was if I could still feel them there when she stepped back and put the brush down on my drawer. "You're all prepared for bed now, get a good nights rest."

I ran my hand over my hair to try and shake the feeling, and Lynne stopped to look at me before she opened the door.

"And don't worry, I wont tell anyone about what happened with Mr. Bae tonight."

"What? That wasn't anything though-"

"It's alright." She interrupted. She gave me smile and look I couldn't quite figure what it meant. "I know what it's like to like someone I shouldn't. I wont tell, goodnight."

The door closed and the words of protest were stuck in my throat. I coughed while I laid back. My pillow felt so nice right now. I wrapped my arms around the pillow I wasn't using and hugged it close. I buried my face in it for a moment, before I looked up to the window. The moon was full tonight, and that meant one of two things.

One, it was a bad omen for having that moment with Simon, and our relationship would go though terrible events.

Or two, I may have just found the man of my dreams, and we would be the happiest people we knew.

. . .

God I wished it to be the later of the two.

When my eyes slowly drifted closed, I no longer saw the face of the scary, douche, husband I had grown to hate. But instead there was a man with a side smile, blue eyes, and a kind heart.


End file.
